Justice League the 2nd Generation
by Manicpanicgirl
Summary: Black Hawk, Bat Woman, Arrow, Sheep Man, Phantom, and Blue Lantern travel into the past accidentally and run into younger versions of the Justice league they Knew. All my characters are from my quiz Which one of my young Justice OC's are you on Quotev.


The flash POV  
I started running around Gotham after getting back from visiting an orphange in Central City. I was waiting for Bats to get done with a meeting but I was too impatient to wait up in the watch tower with rest of the team. All of a sudden a hear a sound like a plane going down you know neerrroww sound you make in movies when a airplane going down. I alert the watch tower "Watch Tower there is a space craft coming down on the east side of Gotham the bad east side." I hear the crash and wince "It just crashed I am going over there now. I get over to the bad East side of Gotham man this place is creepy I think. Look around and in front of an old worn warehouse was the craft. The door seemed welded shut probably the entry of the atmosphere. Suddenly I hear a banging and see a dent in the door then the door was ripped of its hinges and six figures hop out. 1st there was a girl with a mace like Hawk Girl's she had black wings and an outfit just like Hawk girl's just black instead and a black mask. She was tall skinny and had black hair. She looked about 15. Then there was a ghost figure that just floated through the wall and then became solid. He was skinny and pale and wore just your average street clothes. He looked younger maybe 13 or 14. Next came a girl with brown hair who was tall and skinny. She wore a green t shirt with a black vest over it and some black cargo pants and some black and white shoes. She had a Bow and a quiver strapped across her back. She had a simple black mast on her face and she looked about 15. Then came a boy with green skin and a version of G L's out fit with blue instead of green and he had a blue ring he has black hair. Maybe 14 or 15. Then a boy tall wiry tan skin with black fur here and there he wore a black outfit. He had a sword strapped across his back. Again 14 or 15. Lastly a girl wearing a Bat suit with yellow on it she had blonde hair and she had a utility belt strapped around her waist she was tall and thin more mature maybe 17 or 18. The girl with the bow looked around and said "Darn it we went back in time!" How do you know the winged girl asked her. Arrow girl said look at those ware houses in our time there's 6 there now there's only 5. Maybe they just tore it down suggested fur boy. I don't think so Arrow girl said. "Guys I think it's 2013" said the ghost boy. "Number one it's on the flashing sign over there two I was alive in this year. "Right cause your like 50 years old said the green skinned blue Lantern." "I am 14" Ghost boy said calmly "you stop counting after your dead". "Besides" he continued "Arrow knows this part of town like it was the back of her hand." "You actually got her to talk I had to threaten her with my mace and she still wouldn't say anything" said the girl with wings. The ghost boy said "please I don't need to get her to talk I read her mind and no I not telling you people her secrets." The fur boy said "ok it doesn't really mater right now so lay off of Arrow we need to find a way home because apparently someone can't drive." He directed these words at wing girl. She said "How is this my fault?" "I didn't open a worm hole!" "Guys" Arrow said We need to calm down and pull ourselves together. Ok first of all NO changing the past. Phantom you cannot prevent the accident that killed you and your parents. Blue lantern you can't fly off and prevent you father from hurting your mother. Bat Woman you can't actually I can't think off anything you shouldn't change you had a good child hood. Sheep Man you cannot prevent the war between your planet and thanagar. Black Hawk you cannot prevent your parents from disapering nor can you prevent the war. Or I guess in this case don't start it two years early." "What about you asked Bat Woman what are you frobiding us and yourself to change." Arrow replied to that "My crappy childhood." Phantom who obviously knew something patted her on the shoulder. "Come on let's try to salvage some equipment from the ship." "Every one to the computer room!" The phantom yelled before running onto the ship. All this time the didn't see me cause I was hiding behind a building nut Arrow before she went inside stared right at my hiding place the went inside the ship. "Watch Tower we have a situation."

Oh what is going to be the leagues reaction. What secrets are Arrow hiding Why am I being So vauge in my story find out next time. DADADADA


End file.
